Los sentimientos que nunca mueren
by BUBU30
Summary: [SONFIC] hay veces que una simple caricia nos puede ayudar a recordar sentimientos que creíamos enterrados bajo la tierra del desamor e indiferencia.. Lemmon


Hola =)

Sé que soy la peor persona del mundo, universo e inframundo! Porque tengo 4 fics sin actualizar y sigo escribiendo :D pido 100000 disculpas a las personas que siguen Sexappel pero estoy totalmente perdida D: Y **NO SÉ **que rumbo darle a la historia porque sus comentarios me confunden xD quieren que sean felices pero no pierdan su esencia o algo asi x.x tendré que buscarle una solución :'( pero **JURO **que aunque me demore 1 año esa historia tendrá un final porque **ODIO **las historias inconclusas, me hacen sufrir como lectora ú.u

Les dejo un pequeño songfic inspirado en una de mis canciones preferidas de una de mis idolas **Celine Dion** (L) (si si si, la de la canción del Titanic-My heart will go on que **TODO EL UNVIERSO** conoce :B)

Se llama _**It's all comming back to me now**_, obviamente **ni la canción ni los personajes de Ranma me pertenecen.** No puedo dejar el link =( pero búsquenla! Es muy linda… además que encuentro que queda muy bien

Ps: para los que ven **GLEE** es la **canción que Rachel cantó como solo en las Nacionales en la 3era temporada =)**

**ADVERTENCIA: INCLUYE LEMMON! Si no les gusta absténgase de leer o al menos desde que dice ''****If I kiss you like this''**

Aclaraciones:

''BLAH'' Diálogo

**Canción**

_**Canción traducida**_

**[…] partes saltadas de la canción por falta de utilidad en el fic..**

Es desde el POV DE AKANE!

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE NUNCA MUEREN…**

Hay veces que uno siente que las cosas no podrían salir peor pero continúan empeorando y sorprendentemente la bola de nieve sigue creciendo incesantemente haciéndonos perder cualquier esperanza; así me siento ahora con respecto a mi vida en cualquier aspecto. Desesperanzada y agotada.

Cuando me case no puedo negar que estaba esperanzada de que todo tomaría un rumbo de tranquilidad y normalidad que no era habitual en nuestras vidas. Que lograríamos armar una rutina y ser una pareja como cualquier otra. Él me había elegido a mi! A mi! Yo no era la más voluptuosa, ni la más hermosa, ni su mejor amiga de infancia ni tenía la gracia y agilidad de Kodashi a pesar de su locura y serios problemas mentales. Había elegido a la marimacho, de pechos no tan planos y que no sabía cocinar. Ese día me sentí la persona más feliz del universo.

Siempre sentí que se sentía atado a mi por obligación y de alguna manera para honrar a sus padres pero detrás de sus malos tratos y su actitud engreída se ocultaba una persona que no sabía cómo lidiar con los afectos de una manera sana y tenía miedo al rechazo como yo. Su preocupación hacía mi persona demostraba cuan importante era en su vida.

La petición de matrimonio fue inesperada después de la boda fallida cuando me sentí morir al ver mi vestido de novia destrozado, el dojo echo un desastre, todos corriendo como enfermos de la cabeza detrás del agua pero sobre todo mi corazón se destrozo cuando negó sus sentimientos. Había sido un golpe demasiado bajo incluso viniendo de él; fue por eso que no creía cuando dos años después me pidió matrimonio en el parque, una estrellada noche de verano. A pesar de que nuestros padres continuaban presionándonos para que trajéramos un heredero y uniéramos las escuelas se habían rendido con la idea de casarnos a la fuerza. Los gastos de la boda fallida habían sido demasiado elevados e incluso aunque Nabiki se las había ingeniado para recuperar gran parte de los ingresos perdidos no fue suficiente por lo que preferían no volver a insistir hasta no tener las cuentas en orden.

Fue una petición sencilla, llena de balbuceos digna del gran Ranma Saotome pero que detrás de sus palabras torpes ocultaba lo que los 2 habíamos negado desde hacía años atrás. Me invitó al parque una tibia noche de verano. Yo al principio no sentía deseos de salir e incluso evitaba pasar tanto tiempo con él como antes, temía sufrir un nuevo rechazo y que se sintiera obligado a compartir conmigo. Es por eso que trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de la casa ya sea con mis amigas, haciendo deporte o quedándome en la escuela hasta tarde. Estaba harta de las peleas, de los malos ratos y de los insultos. Aún asi su mirada de suplica esa noche me hizo sentir que tenía que darle una nueva oportunidad.

Nos sentamos en una banca en silencio mirando las estrellas ya que ninguno se dignaba a comenzar la conversación. Era un silencio tenso e incomodo hasta que me voltee a verlo y el parecía observarme fijamente. Me perdí en sus ojos cobalto por un instante hasta que el bajo la mirada y escondió la vista entre los mechones de su chasquilla. Miraba sus manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo y murmuró

-Akane… yo.. yo..-balbuceaba como un niño chiquito y eso me enterneció

-Si, Ranma?- traté de sonar lo más dulce posible mientras le regalaba una sonrisa conciliadora

Fijó su mirada en mi y suspiro, se veía realmente agobiado-yo sé.. yo sé que las cosas entre nosotros nunca han sido fáciles, creo que nunca lo han sido y nunca lo serán, pero .. pero a pesar de todo…-yo lo miraba expectante esperando que continuará

-a pesar de que eres una marimacho que no sabe cocinar- una vena se inflamo en mi frente e hice un gran esfuerzo por no golpearlo en ese mismo instante mientras mi nudillo estaba completamente blanco-si?- pregunté tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible

-a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de que no te trato bien yo me he dado cuenta de que odio tenerte lejos de mi…-suspiró- que no soporto la idea que te apartes de mi lado porque te necesito más que a nada en el mundo. Me he dado cuenta de que moriría si alguien te aparta de mi lado y mataría a cualquiera que te hiciera daño. Akane, sé que estoy lejos de ser una persona perfecta pero.. pero.. pero TE AMO MARIMACHO!- gritó mientras me miraba a los ojos y luego volvía a ocultar sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

-Yo…yo..-no lo deje continuar porque en ese mismo minuto tomé su cara entre mis manos y le dí un casto beso, nuestro primer beso de verdad- Yo también te amo, fenómeno pervertido- le respondí sonriendo con dulzura

Él levanto su vista y me miró con una dulzura nunca antes vista en sus ojos zafirinos, se aferro a mis manos que seguían en su cara y me acercó a él para besarme con la pasión con la que hacía todas las cosas, fue un beso torpe, apasionado y lleno de sentimientos.

Ambos nos miramos sonrojados, nunca esperé esas palabras de su parte y mucho menos lo venía a continuación-Akane Tendo, quieres casarte conmigo?- me preguntó mientras sus ojos brillaban como un par de luceros, nuevamente respondí con un beso.

Pero desde ese momento han pasado 6 años, 6 años juntos y 5 de casados con altos y bajos, con peleas, conflictos, y malos entendidos pero también buenos momentos llenos de alegrías, risas y amor. Puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que he sido feliz contigo pero últimamente no estoy segura de lo que siento, ni de lo que pienso.

Hoy que este matrimonio está en crisis y al parecer ninguno de los 2 está dispuesto a hacer nada para remediarlo. Nuestra relación está como el invierno nevado que veo a través de la ventana, congelada,desgarradarora e incierta.

**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window**

_**Hubo noches en que el viento era tan frío  
Que mi cuerpo se congeló en la cama  
Si acabo de escuchar que  
Justo fuera de la ventana**_

Ya ni siquiera estás aquí cuando llego tarde después del trabajo, hay día que ni siquiera vuelves a dormir conmigo. La casa, nuestro ''hogar'' se siente tan frió sin tu presencia. Es un lugar sin vida ya que ninguno ha hecho un esfuerzo porque sea un lugar acogedor. Es cierto que el dojo estaba rodeado de locos y la convivencia era dificl pero al menos sentía que podía llamarlo mi hogar. Este espacio vacio, sin recuerdos ni lazos sentimentales no vale nada para mi. No hay fotos, no hay historias, una que otra pelea pero nuestros años felices no los vivimos aquí.

la cama se siente un espacio gigante, un mar que nos separa ya que hay días en que ni siquiera nos saludamos. Caímos en la rutina de la indiferencia, de la frialdad igual que la nieve que cae intensamente afuera, sin piedad. Siento que me congelo a pesar de las miles de sabanas, frazadas, plumón y calientacama, me falta tu calor…

**There were days when the sun was so cruel**

**That all the tears turned to dust**

**And I just knew my eyes were**

**Drying up forever**

_**Hubo días en que el sol era tan cruel  
Que todas las lágrimas que se convirtió en polvo  
Y yo sabía que mis ojos estaban  
Secado para siempre**_

Dicen que el sol de invierno es engañoso y no calienta nada, a pesar de los escasos claros de sol que se han mostrado en estos oscuros días de invierno han sido falsas esperanzas que han calado hondo en mi corazón. Falsas de esperanzas de sentir que todo puede volver a ser como antes entre nosotros. Como cuando llamabas a mi oficina simplemente para saber cómo estaba, cómo cuando llegabas temprano a la casa y podíamos compartir una taza de té o simplemente pasar tiempo juntos en silencio. Pero a pesar de la compañía era un silencio tenso e incomodo, eran conversaciones de cortesía.

Como dice Pimpinela en esos momentos ''no hay peor soledad que tu compañía'', eran sobre todo después de esos días que me daba cuenta de que este matrimonio estaba condenado al fracaso y me encerraba en el baño a llorar como condenada o me hacía un ovillo en la cama y sollozaba en silencio. Nunca he sido una mujer débil pero es que simplemente ya no puedo más.

**I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**

_**Terminé llorando en el instante en que te fuiste  
Y no puedo recordar dónde ni cuándo ni cómo  
Y yo desterrado cada recuerdo que tú y yo jamás habríamos tenido**_

Hasta que la semana pasada anunciaste que te ibas a entrenar una semana las montañas y todavía no vuelves. Creo que necesitamos pensar, los 2. Qué es lo realmente queda del matrimonio Saotome-Tendo? Nada.. ya que ni siquiera peleamos, al menos eso nos ayudaba antes a comunicarnos pero hoy sólo queda la indiferencia. Nos hay hijos que nos aten y no sabes como lo agradezco ya que ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento en estos minutos de mi vida. Tal vez sería más fácil renunciar a todo pienso mientras estoy tirada en la cama llorando como magdalena. Me duele tanto tu ausencia a pesar del enorme muro que se ha formado entre nosotros. Hay días en que siento tantos deseos de mandar todo a la mierda, de borrar todos los recuerdos dulces y amargos y ponerle punto final a todo esto. Tengo ganas de olvidar cuando te conocí, cuando nos enteramos del compromiso, de tus locas prometidas, de tus insultos, de todas las veces que arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme, de tu declaración cuando me creíste muerta, de su rostro cuando te declaraste finalmente y me pediste matrimonio, de la primera vez que hicimos el amor, de tus ojos azules como el mar, de sus sonrisas, de tus brazos cuando me sostienen con fuerza… son tantas cosas que me abruman, tantas cosas que quiero olvidar y no puedo …

**But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)**

_**Pero cuando me tocas así  
y me abrazas así  
Sólo tengo que admitir  
Que todo vuelve a mí  
Cuando te toco así  
y te abrazó asi  
Es tan difícil de creer, pero  
Todo está volviendo a mí  
(Es todo vuelve, todo vuelve a mí ahora) **_

No tengo idea en que minuto llegaste a la casa, y me percate de tu presencia únicamente cuando sentí la cama hundirse al lado mio. Fingí no haber sentido nada y traté de seguir durmiendo hasta que uno de tus brazos rodeo mi cintura y me acercaste a ti quedando pegados nuestros cuerpos. Posaste tu cabeza en mi hombro y me diste un dulce beso en la mejilla, lleno de ternura como no sentía hacía meses. Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo y me di vuelta para comprobar que no era un sueño o una alucinación. Nuevamente me perdí en tus ojos azulados y puse mi mano en tu cara con cierto temor, no quería destruir ese momento onírico. Cerraste los ojos al sentir mi caricia como si quisieras guardarla en tu memoria para siempre. Estaba más confundida que nunca! Yo pensaba que mis sentimientos hacía ti estaban encerrados 1000 metros bajo tierra y hoy vuelven a renacer como mariposas en el estomago. Estoy nerviosa, ansiosa, confundida, ilusionada…tengo tanto miedo e incertidumbre

**There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby**

_**Hubo momentos de oro  
Y hubo destellos de luz  
Hubo cosas que yo nunca haría nuevamente  
Pero entonces parecían bien  
Hubo noches de placer eterno  
Era mas de lo que cualquier ley permita  
Cariño Cariño**_

Hubo días en que fui tan feliz a tu lado, recuerdo nuestra luna de miel perdidos en el bosque en una pequeña cabaña en la mitad de la nada, los dos solos frente a la chimenea. Fue tan romántico e inesperado. Las cosas entre nosotros siempre han sido simples en ese sentido, nunca hemos necesitado cosas materiales para ser felices, nos bastaba con la compañía del otro. Que ganas de volver a los días sin responsabilidades reales, a los entrenamientos, a las aventuras. Que ganas de ser joven y feliz nuevamente! Gracias al amor que sentía por ti cometí locuras tan grandes como arriesgar mi vida para que te curaras de tu maldición, la verdad es que lo haría una y mil veces si fuera necesario y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Hubo veces en que hicimos el amor hasta quedar exhaustos llegando a los límites de la pasión, antes siempre encontrábamos los deseos, el tiempo, el lugar para conocer y recorrer cada parte de tu cuerpo con mis manos y labios, para besarnos hasta quedar con los labios hinchados, para gemir tu nombre y quedar sin voz… dime Ranma, hace cuánto que no hacemos el amor? Hace cuánto que no nos besamos con pasión y ansiedad? Cuándo dejamos que el cansancio nos ganará? Son tantas preguntas sin respuesta pero no quiero arruinar el momento con mis inseguridades, el solo hecho de sentirme entre tus brazos nuevamente me hace sentir protegida.

**f I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back**

_**Si me besas así  
Y si susurras así  
Estuvo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo  
Pero todo está volviéndome  
Si me quieres así  
Y si me necesitas así  
Estuvo muerto desde hace mucho tiempo  
Pero todo está volviéndome  
Es difícil resistir  
Y todo está volviéndome  
Yo apenas puedo recordar  
Pero todo está volviéndome ahora  
Pero todo está volviendo**_

Me tomaste de la cintura posesivamente y me pegaste a ti en un beso apasionado mientras susurrabas tu nombre en mi oído con deseo y pasión. Tengo tantas dudas pero no quiero arruinar un momento como este, tengo miedo pero mis deseos de volver a sentirme viva a tu lado son mucho más grandes. Vale la pena correr el riesgo aunque sea para sentirme amada.

Respondía tu beso con igual pasión mientras me dispuse a tomar la iniciativa y me senté encima de ti tomando el control. Tus ojos brillaban de pasión y lujuria mientras que una sonrisa adornaba tu rostro que seguía conservando tus rasgos aniñados a pesar de tu madurez. Me encantaste a los 16 y me sigues encantando ahora. Nuevamente te bese con pasión mientras tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo por debajo del pijama de algodón. Nuestras mejillas estaban ardiendo a pesar del frió que hacía afuera. Sentí tu miembro reaccionar cuando me acerque a tu cuello y mordí levemente el lóbulo de tu oreja, repartí besos y pase mi lengua por todo tu cuello. Extrañaba sentir tu aroma masculino, extrañaba recorrerte entero, extrañaba pasear tus manos por tu torso.

Tus manos me tomaron con cuidado y me posaron en la cama mientras tomabas el control, apoyaste tus manos al lado de mi cabeza para no aplastarme y te acostaste sobre mi mientras tus labios recorrían mi frente, mis parpados, mi nariz, mejillas y finalmente mi boca. Mordiste levemente mis labios mientras me besabas con un deseo nunca antes visto. Besaste mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho. Con cuidado sacaste mi polera y recorriste con tus labios mis hombros y brazos. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de disfrutar al máximo cada momento y mis manos recorrían tu brazos, tu espalda amplia y tu trasero, gruñiste en mi oído cuando te di un agarrón. Arquee mi espalda cuando sentí tu lengua sobre mi pezón mientras que tu mano jugaba con el otro. No pude evitar que un gemido se escapará de mis labios, los mordiste levemente jugando con ambos. Repartiste besos en mis senos, los recorriste enteros con tu lengua al mismo tiempo que sentía tu mano recorrer mi cintura y cadera.

Retome el control ya que yo también quería jugar con tu torso bien formado y tan trabajado. Amaba tu espalda ancha, tu torso definido, tus brazos trabajados. Te saque la polera de tirantes que siempre usabas para dormir y bese completamente tu pecho. No era justo que yo fuera la única que disfrutara, mientras mi lengua recorría tu cuello y torso con mi mano masturbaba tu miembro por encima del bóxer. No sabes como amo escuchar tus gemidos roncos y sensuales, tu también arqueabas tu espalda debido al placer. Baje tu bóxer con mi boca y tomé tu miembro entre mis manos sintiendo el liquido pre seminal, era un ritmo lento, tortuoso para ti .. ya que nuevamente recuperaste el control y yo solo te sonría como una niña que había cometido una travesura.

Me besaste con pasión mientras hacías desaparecer mis pantalones y ropa interior, espero no tener que volver a usar un pijama de polar nunca más. Tus manos recorrieron mis curvas con paciencia, desde mis pequeños pies, pasando por mis piernas y finalmente mi trasero dando un fuerte agarrón. Volviste a posar tus labios en mi cuello y me susurraste un anhelado ''te amo tanto Akane'', me beso con pasión mientras me penetraba con dulzura, disfrutando al máximo el momento. El vaivén fue lento en un principio pero fue aumentando a los compas de nuestros gemidos. Me embestías con pasión y otros con dulzura y delicadeza. Nos mirábamos a los ojos transmitiendo tantas cosas, dando a entender que las palabras que no fueran de amor sobraban en ese mágico momento. Llegamos juntos al orgasmo dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción acompañados de nuestros nombres y un te amo.

Te quedaste un momento reposando en mi pecho mientras tratabas de normalizar tu respiración, me miraste nuevamente y regalaste un beso casto y puro antes de acostarte en la cama y acercarme a tu pecho, nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando el momento.

**There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper**

**There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever**

_**Hubo esas amenazas vacías y mentiras huecas  
Y cuando intentabas herirme  
Yo te herí aún peor  
Y mucho mas profundo**_

Hubo horas que se transformaron en días  
Cuando solos al fin contábamos las oportunidades  
Que se nos perdieron por siempre

Recostada en tu pecho, con está sensación de calidez que una vez creí perdida para siempre que ha vuelto a mi me pregunto como nos permitimos herirnos tanto. En que momento nuestras peleas de niños se volvieron verdaderas agresiones que pretendían llegar hasta lo más hondo de nuestros corazones. Ya no eran ataques como fenómeno o marimacho pero comparaciones con tus antiguas prometidas donde insinuabas que ellas eran mucho mejores que yo mientras yo te respondía que no sabía como me había enamorado de un hombre cuya virilidad era indefinida a pesar de que yo nunca había tenido problemas con tu maldición. Fue así que fuimos contruyendo lentamente esta muralla que nos separaba y no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran nuevamente cuando pensaba en todo lo que habíamos perdido por no ser capables de hablar con la verdad sobre nuestros miedos e inseguridades

**[…]**

**f you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now**

_**Si tu me olvidas todo  
Si yo te olvido todo  
Olvidamos y perdonamos  
Y todo me está volviendo  
Cuando me ves así  
Y cuando te veo así  
Vemos solo lo que queremos ver  
Todo volviéndome  
La carne y las fantasías  
Todo volviéndome  
Apenas puedo recordar pero todo está volviéndome ahora**_

-Perdóname Ranma por favor- susurré escondiéndome en tu pecho como una niña asustada, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo descontroladas- perdóname..

Te acomodaste en la cama y nuevamente tomaste mi cara entre tus manos limpiando mis lágrimas, me diste un tierno beso en los labios y con ternura contestaste – perdóname tu a mi, por abandonarte tanto tiempo. Perdóname por no decirle las cosas y por hacer sufrir a la persona más importante para mi. En ese minuto se me encogió el corazón.

-Perdonémonos todo y empecemos desde 0, no olvidemos el pasado para que seamos capaces de aprender de nuestros errores pero no permitamos que nada nos vuelva a separar de esta manera. Si algo te molesta dímelo pero no me hagas sentir que me elegiste porque no tenías más opción. Además de que tu sabes que te amo con o sin maldición, que eso me da lo mismo ya que no hay nada que me haga sentir como tú. Eres la única persona que he amado y amare. Que soy una torpe marimacho pero prometo mejorar- dije mirándote a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa y mis orbes brillantes de lágrimas

-Akane, tu sabes que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras y nunca lo seré. Lamento herirte nuevamente como cuando éramos adolecentes. Lamento haberme alejado de ti cuando prometí que siempre estaría ahí para ti, pero sobre todo lamento todos los momentos que hemos perdido. Prometo por el amor que siento hacia ti que nunca te dejaré sola, que siempre te protegeré y te amaré. Prometo hacer un esfuerzo por ser más demostrativo pero sobre todo grábate bien en tu pequeña cabeza que yo te elegí a ti porque te amo, porque me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo y porque sin ti y tus sonrisas mi vida no tiene sentido, y créeme que ya lo comprobé.- me dijo con un amor y dulzura tan transparentes como sus ojos- me acurruco entre sus brazos, pase mis brazos por su cuello y el se aferro a mi cintura-te amo-susurró antes de besarme nuevamente.

Este beso era un pacto implícito de que a pesar de los problemas seguiríamos juntos, porque hay sentimientos que simplemente nunca muere…

**FIN**

**MEGA MEGA MEGA SUFRIDO Y CURSI!** Lo sé, pero amo esa canción y siento que me salió un poco del alma

Espero que no haya salido muy OOC

Espero que les guste, si lo odían también siéntanse con la libertad de decirlo, **JURO** que actualizaré **sexappel **pronto! ;) están más que bienvenidos a darse una vuelta por mis otras historias si lo desean

Extrañaba tanto escribir un fic de Ranma ½ :3

_**Muchos besos y abrazos desde Paris,**_

_**Bubu3O**_


End file.
